


A Tails' Job

by cyberlowlife



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlowlife/pseuds/cyberlowlife
Summary: Sonic has a thing for Tails's tails.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	A Tails' Job

Tails and Sonic had been living together for nearly as long as they had known each other. Everyone assumes they were a couple, but in reality they were just… close friends. Who may or may not relieve any and all sexual impulses with each other. It was just easier than finding someone to mess around with, and they had a dynamic that made it seem… natural.

They could be open about even the oddest of interests or fetishes without fear of judgement from the other. It was a good system they had going, and it had been going for more years than they cared to count anymore. And they’d managed to keep that side of their friendship a secret from everyone else, even Amy and Knuckles were oblivious. They prided themselves on how well they had kept this hidden, considering all it really did was add an extra bit of excitement to their lives.

“Hey, Tails?” Sonic said faintly on a day when not much was going on. Tails was tinkering with one of his robots and Sonic was flipping his attention between watching TV and watching Tails work.

Tails glanced over at Sonic, setting his robot down to give his friend his full attention. “What’s up, Sonic?” He wiped off his gloves, grimacing slightly at the dirt smears. 

Sonic cleared his throat faintly, sitting up and patting the couch. “C’mere. I uh. I have a… request,” he said, a bit awkwardly. He couldn’t seem to look Tails in the eye, which immediately had Tails’s attention. This was either going to be a serious conversation, or something concerning their more private life.

He stood up and made his way to the couch, sitting gingerly beside Sonic and turning so they were facing each other, his legs folded beneath him and a trusting smile on his face. He watched Sonic’s movements, trying to gauge his mood but not finding much. 

Sonic shifted, folding his hands in his lap. His gaze slid over the small orange fox in front of him, his gaze lingering on his tails, which were intertwined delicately, the white ends twitching every few seconds. He let out a shaky breath, reaching out and running his fingers through the soft fur, watching the way Tails tensed and twitched ever so slightly. To be fair, they were already very reactive to each others’ touches, but with what Sonic was getting ready to propose… it made a shiver run down his spine.

“I uh… Shit. I want... “ Sonic trailed off, his nervous energy becoming more and more apparent to Tails as his fingers moved through the soft, delicate fur of his tails. “I want you to um. Do something, sort out of the ordinary for me. I dunno I’ve just been… thinking about it recently and…” He let out a soft breath, looking tails in the eye. “I want you to jerk me off. With your tails.”

Tails was quiet for a long time, the gears turning in his mind as he processed what Sonic had just asked of him. They were always open to anything in the sexual aspect of their friendship, but this took Tails by surprise for a moment. “Oh… oh. Uh… y-yeah. Yeah, I can do that. For you,” Tails said, his voice shaking ever so slightly and cracking on the last word. 

“But you gotta know that these are really sensitive, to touch, and um. Yeah.” Tails was already twitchy, just from the concept that Sonic was presenting and the lingering strokes of Sonic’s fingers over his fur. 

Sonic’s eyes lit up ever so slightly as Tails spoke, relieved that he was so okay with this, and also intrigued as to just how sensitive this area was. “Okay. Uh, yeah… let’s uh… Bedroom?” he asked, stumbling over his words in his excitement and nervousness. 

Tails nodded and slowly slid off the couch, tugging Sonic up and leading him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He climbed up onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks and folding his legs under him, watching as Sonic seemed to ground himself before toeing his shoes off and climbing up next to Tails.

He reached up, cradling the fox’s cheek gently before leaning in and kissing him heatedly. He was already pretty turned on, but he wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them. He slid his hand to Tails’s throat, squeezing gently to illicit a gasp from the smaller animal before moving down further palming at him gently. “You’re so good to me, Miles.” he whispered, voice slightly rough. Tails whimpered in response, his whole body shivering in response to Sonic’s touches and the use of his real name.

He shakily brought his hands up to Sonic’s chest, digging his fingers into the fur there momentarily before dragging his hands down to reciprocate Sonic’s touches. His tails twitched slightly and he brought them forward, flicking them over the head of Sonic’s dick just to see how he would react. 

Sonic let out a sharp breath, pulling back to look at Tails with dark eyes. “Fuck. Your tails are so soft, Miles…” he curled a hand around the back of the fox’s neck, keeping eye contact with him, taking note of the eagerness in the smaller animal’s eyes. “Don’t be shy, baby. I want this so fucking bad. Your soft tails rubbing and wrapping around my cock…” he let out a shuddery breath.

Tails nodded slightly, his gaze sliding down to watch his tails as he wrapped them around Sonic slowly, tilting his head and biting his lip as he focused on moving the muscles in his tails, beginning to tighten them as he began pumping Sonic’s dick. 

Sonic let out shaky breaths, his grip on Tails’s neck tightening and his eyes falling shut as Tails began to move. “Yeah. Fuck, Miles, just like that. Feels so fucking good…” he groaned out, resting his forehead on the fox’s shoulder and thrusting gently into the soft, warm grip around his member. He dropped his other hand down to wrap around Tails dick, pumping and twisting his hand gently. He wanted this to feel good for both of them.

Tails whined softly at the touch, shivering gently and tightening his tails even more. “C-c’mon, Sonic, f-fuck my tails. You’re doing so good.” he said, voice high and shaky as he encouraged the blue hedgehog, tightening and loosening his tails as Sonic began to thrust faster, both of their breaths hitching as Sonic sped up his movements on Tails’s dick.

Tails buried his face into Sonic’s quills, his hips twitching into Sonic’s grip and his tails involuntarily tightening and loosening around Sonic’s length, eliciting a low, raspy moan from the hedgehog. He flicked the ends of his tails over the head of Sonic’s dick. “Good boy… you like fucking my soft tails? Feels good for me too, Sonic. So good,” Tails breathed out, his back arching ever so slightly. 

Sonic nodded, at a loss for words as he fucked into the warmth of Tails’s tails. He dropped his hand from around Tails’s neck, reaching down and wrapping both of his hands around the fox’s tails, tightening the grip so Tails wouldn’t hurt himself and fucking into the soft fur. He grunted softly, gritting his teeth hard and squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck- fuck, Miles, you’re so fucking hot. I fucking- I love you-” he moaned out, shuddering and tensing as he came, the fluid sticking to Tails’s soft fur.

Tails whimpered, his nerves standing on end as Sonic gripped his tails, his own hips pushing against the air before he reached down to finish getting himself off, his head falling back. He keened softly, eyes fluttering shut as he came, shortly after Sonic. “I-I love you too,” he said, voice shaky and barely audible. 

He slowly unwound his tails and let himself flop back on the bed, catching his breath and watching Sonic collect himself. “Did you like it as much as you thought you would?” he asked, a bit shyly. Sonic looked over at him and smiled fondly. “Yeah, I liked it more than I thought I would. You did such a good job, Miles.” he said and leaned over to press a soft kiss to the fox’s forehead.

Tails beamed at the praise before sitting up and looking down at himself. “Good… good. Now, I’m gonna go shower. This fur doesn’t clean itself, especially not when there’s.. Well… y’know.” he smiled and crawled off the bed, stretching out before padding to the door.

“We can definitely do that again, by the way. It was pretty hot, Ogilvie.” Tails said over his shoulder, winking before disappearing to the bathroom.


End file.
